


[Podfic of] spellbounds

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Vegeta accidentally finds an old love spell, and it backfires just a little bit.Kakavege Week 10 - Day 1 - Prompt love spell
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3
Collections: Kakavege week #10





	[Podfic of] spellbounds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spellbound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765271) by [Baby_Buu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu). 



Title: Spellbound

Fandom: DragonBall

pairing: Goku/Vegeta

author: Baby_Buu

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Time 22:21

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Ball/spellbound.mp3) (Right-click to download, normal click to stream)

thanks to paraka for hosting


End file.
